Little White Lie
by DimitriRBelikov
Summary: When you lie someone one day will forget it. But, when Rose lies, Dimitri's heart can't forget. A little white lie can turn into a big one, even thought this is not what Rose wanted. She just wanted to be loved by someone and never judged. Do you think that love is stronger than a lie? Rose thought so, but it turned out to not be quite as she expected.
1. Chapter 1

"I need a man." I say, annoying my best friend all over again. I think that this is the billionth time I said it in the last two days. I swear, If I were my friend I would have killed me a long time ago.

"I know, Rose, I know." She says. I'm not surprised to hear her answer. It is what she says since I started it.

I started it two days ago, when I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with the slut of the school. At first I wanted to cry, but looking at my best friend and her boyfriend I realized that the whole blame is mine. I need a man by my side, not a seventeen boy who only wants to fuck everything with two legs.

Like I said, looking at my friend and her boyfriend I realized that. My friend is almost seventeen and her boyfriend is twenty one. I know it sounds like he is some kind of pedophile but the truth is that they are together since he was seventeen. And I also know that she was just thirteen, but back than she was pretty tall. She really looked like someone who is fifteen. But you know what, this is Lissa and Christian's love story. If you want to know more about it, ask them. But for the record, it is a really beautiful love story.

Back to me, I'm Rosemarie – Rose – Hataway . I'm not really tall and I have dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. I'm sixteen years old and like I said, I need a man. I'm done playing with kids. Please no offence at my age. I may be sixteen but I really think like someone who is 30 – or something like that, this is what my mom said once.

Lissa decided that it has been way too long since I'm crying for a man, so she made me, and of course for her too, a fake ID. This new ID says that my name is Rose Hataway and that I'm 19 years old. Lucky me my body lies, too. I may be just a teenager but I look like a woman. But on the other hand, this is what I say since I turned sixteen.

"Tonight when?" I ask Lissa after some time of thinking about my outfit that will make me look like a sexy woman.

"Christian said at 10 PM." She answers.

"Cool." I say back. When we hear the bell ring, we make our way to the next class. School is really boring for me, being the best at everything I do has become a routine. I go to school just because I want to graduate. My dream is to become a business woman, help my mother with money and make sure that she won't work so hard as long as she'll live.

The truth is, I'm not popular or rich as are the kids from this school. I can study at St. Vladimir just because I got a scholarship. My mother works as a housemaid somewhere where she also lives. She comes home once a week to bring me money and see how I'm doing. This makes me pretty sad but there is no other choice.

Lissa helps me too – a lot, I can say. She helped me find a part time job and lends me money when I really need it. She never wants it back even thought I want to. She is some kind of angel that lifts me up whenever I'm at the ground.

"Rose, could you please show to your colleagues how the homework is supposed to be done?" asks Mr. Alto, my math teacher. This happens every time when he want to see our homework. I'm always the one who has to show to the class how the homework should look like.

"Please Rose, show us!" begs Mia. Oh God, this little creature really hates me. I don't know what I've done so wrong to deserve her hate. But if she doesn't like me I don't like her either. It is fair, right?

After the class is done, I put everything in my bag in a hury because I need to go to my part time gob. I work at KFC five days a week – usually I'm free on weekends. Sometimes Lissa and Christian goes there to hang out, just to see me and make sure that I treat right my customers.

"Hey Rose, do you wanna come and have an ice cream with us?" asks Mia. What is she up to? Does she wants to kill me by putting poison in my ice cream or she just want to play with me?

"I better die alone than hang out with you, mini Mia." I answer. I added an "mini" because she is really short. If you don't hold her hand in public when it is crowded you lose her. Why can't her parents just lose her? It will be a better place where trees turns to green and flowers smile. Wake up, Rose, you will be late for your part time job.

\- o-O -

"Ready, Rose?" asks Lissa .

"As I'll never be. How do I look?" I ask her. It is time for us to go out in a club where – please God help me - I'll find a man, or I'll die sad and alone.

Talking about my expectations: I want a tall man with broad shoulders, brown eyes and dimpled cheeks. Also, to have dark brown hair and to know how to behave with women. I do not want him to be some CEO of a major company but I want him to work. I want him to be the kind of man who takes care of his life, not to depend on anyone.

"Rose, what are you thinking?" asks Lissa.

"Ummm, nothing. Let's go!" I say and make my way to the car.

"So, what exactly will you do once we are in that club?" asks Christian when we arrive at the club. I take a look at it and from the outside it seems cool, like one of those clubs where just rich people goes. Hope the inside will look the same.

"I don't know, Chris. I'll just take a look , get a target and go home with him. His house, not mine." I answer him, smiling.

Lissa looks at me like she can't believe what I've just said. I know it doesn't sound like me, but if I want to get someone for good – I need to go though hell.

"But Rose, you are a virgin." She says still looking at me. "You can't give it to some stranger." Lissa adds. Her expression turns from happy to concern.

"He won't be a stranger after this night." I say trying to defend myself. I get out of the car and I make my way to the club. Very soon Lissa and Christian joins me. At the club entrance a big fat man asks for our ID's. Lissa looks pretty nervous but I look fine. What proof does this whale has, to tell me that the ID is fake.

Once we are inside, Christian lead us to our table and than goes to buy some drinks. I take a look around to find my target but it's a little too dark here to see something clearly.

"See something you like?" asks Lissa.

"It's too dark in here." I shout at her. The music is not that loud in here and not very crowded either. I like in here. I'll come happily when it will be a next time.

"What to you say about that one, the blond one?" asks Lissa, showing me a blond guy who stays alone at a table.

"He seems.. ummm, Okey." I say, still looking at him.

"He is lonely, go to him!" Dares me, Lissa. I quickly get up and when I want to take a step to go to that table, a tall man with shoulder-length brown hair comes and sits next to the blond one. He is dress in suit black pants, a white shirt and without a tie. His shirt has a button undone that shows a bit of skin. Without blinking I sit down again, next to Lissa, staring at the God which has just appeared in front of my view.

Looking at Lissa for just a second I see that she stares at him, too. This man is perfect. I don't know what kind of person he is, but from the outside, he looks perfect. Because of the darkness I can't see the color of his eyes, but I can swear that he has dark brown eyes, like chocolate... and I love chocolate.

Not even three seconds have passed since he arrived at the table, that behind him appears a beautiful girl, tall, with long black hair, and sits next to him. They talk and laugh and the three of them looks like they have lot of fun.

"Excuse me that I'm late with the drinks, but I met a cousin at the bar and I talked a little with her". Says Christian, trying to catch his breath. "Come on, let's sit at her table." He adds.

I and Lissa get up and start to follow Christian. To my surprise we stop at the table where my God sits.

"Hey Christian." Says the girl with black hair.

"Hey Tasha, ummm, this is Lissa, my girlfriend and this is Rose, her best friend." Says Christian, while he show us where to sit. I couldn't look anywhere but at the God. He seems very concerned about his phone, because he keeps looking at it.

"Nice to meet you, Lissa." Says Tasha. "I've heard so much about you." She adds and drags Lissa next to her.

"Yeah, me too." Answers Lissa a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, by the way, these are Ivan and Dimitri." Says Tasha.

So his name is Dimitri. Nice name. Now that I know it I will repeat all over again in my head.

While Lissa, Tasha and Christian talked all night to each other, Dimitri and Ivan did the same, and on the other hand I stared at the God that was in front of my view. I looked at him without blinking and he never, not even once, looked back. I'm so frustrated.

Will I ever see him again? I ask myself while Christian drives us home.

Three weeks passed since that night and I can't help but dream about him.

-o—O-

"I need a hug." I say to Lissa.

"Oh, come here little poodle." She says hugging the shit out of me. Right now I am at my part time job, ready to leave. This is one of the reasons why Lissa is here, to pick me up and take me home.

"Today was a really boring day." I tell her.

"Rose, can you do me a favor?" she asks looking at me with puppy eyes.

"Do you really think I can say 'no' when you have this face?" she looks at me a little bit and than says:

"Tomorrow will be a dinner at my house with some strange business men and I don't wanna be alone there. Please come!" she says, looking deep in my eyes.

"Of course I'll be there, Lissa." I say, taking one of her hands in mine.

"Thank you."

-o—O-

The Dinner is two minutes away and I and Lissa are not ready yet. Lissa wears a white dress that ends just above her knees and I wear the same dress, the only difference is that mine is black.

When we arrive in the living room, the guests are already there. I take a deep breath because I don't want to ruin this night. I just want to be here for Lissa and make sure that she won't die of boredom.

Lissa takes my hand and drags me after her, in the living room.

Taking a look around I see a face that I thought I will never see again in my life. My breath just stopped for a second and I'm sure that my heart skipped, not one, but several beats.

-o-O-

**hey, Ummm... I thought better and I won't write the story called "Marriage"**

**I really hope that you will like this one. **

**please review and let me know what are you thinking.**

**lot of love.**

**Paula.**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh no, she didn't. SHE DIDN'T. Lissa knew he will be here, that's way she wanted me to be here. Why wouldn't she tell me? If I knew, I wouldn't have come.

"No Lissa, you didn't." I tell her, giving her my 'I'll take revange', smile."

"What? You wanted to see him, right?" she asks, dragging me after her in the living room. We stop right next to her mother, and guess what? Dimitri is talking to her. Oh dear life, what have I done to you to hate me so much? Maybe in my other life I was a murder or something.

"Hey mom." Says Lissa to her mother.

"Hey. Oh my god, you girls look amazing." Her mother tells us. "Aren't they, Dimitri?" she adds. She did not asked him something like that, if he says we look pretty my life ends. I want to look sexy.

I know that he looks at us right now, but something inside me just dosen't let me look at him. Mabe because I am afraid of his answer but I really want to know his answer. He looks at me right know, and I, Rose Hataway, can't look at him. What's wrong with me? I still like men, if you wander.

"Do I know you, girls?" he asks, after some seconds.

I and Lissa look at each other, scared to death. Lissa will be in trouble more than me but still my pants shakes, I mean my dress. Her mother dosen't have to know where we were that night. We were supposed to spend the night at my house, without boys, meaning, without Christian. Her parents know about him but that dosen't mean that they like him.

"No." Lissa hurry to answer. Maybe too fast.

"Really? You two look familiar." He says. "Like I've seen you two before." He looks at us a little too pushy. Really? Is he that dumb, can't he understand that we lied to Rhea about that night? Or maybe he really doesn't know.

"No. You didn't." I say, now looking into his eyes. I was right, they are brown, dark brown. The look on his face tells me that he knows us very well and that we lied about where we were, but who knows.

"Maybe you are right. Sorry." He apologise and I know that he covered us. We are supposed to be those who apologise, not him. But if he wants to bear with our lie, he is more than welcome. He can play Superman for me, I don't care.

"So Dimitri, this is Lissa, my only daughter and this is Rose, Lissa's friend. She is always here, so I consider her as my second daughter." Says Rhea, hugging us.

"Nice to meet you, Rose." he says, taking my right hand to kiss the back of it and I forget to breath. Too soon, he let it go to take Lissa's hand. "Nice to meet you, Lissa." Oh god, he is so polite. Those kind of man that appears only in dreams and fairytales. Snow White wished to meet Dimitri first.

"Nice to meet you, too, Dimitri." I and Lissa say in union.

Dinner was good enough. Thanks God they talked only about business and not about us. Tell you something, to hear someone talking only about business is very boring. It seems that Dimitri and his family are here to make business with Andre, Lissa's older brother. He is new at this, and I guess Dimitri is the first one who wants to do business with him.

It seems that I'm not so interesting for Dimitri. He seemed very concerned about what he will do with Andre, to care to look to the girl who sat at the table in his right. Ayh yah yah, I am not a big deal. Maybe he has a girlfriend. Rose, have you thought about it? No, of course not, because you only care about you. Oh god, now I'm talking to myself. That's not good. This means that I'm going crazy. Not that I wasn't until now but is hard to reconize that you are crazy.

"Care to share your thoughts?" asks Andre, looking at me.

"No, not really." I answer. This caused Dimitri to look at me and actually laugh. He has a really amazing smile. "What's so funny?" I ask, looking right into his eyes.

"Nothing, but you are funny." He answer. I look around and seems like no one care about our conversation. Perfect. But the thing is: why was I so funny after all?

"If you find this funny means that you have no entertainment in your life." I say, with a playful smile on my face.

"No, I don't." He answer, looking no where in particular. I let him stare at God knows what, to analyze him. Now that his expression is serious, his dimples disappeared and his eyes looks very sad. There is a shadow of smile on his face, but any dumb person can see that it's fake. I wander how is his life. He is rich, isn't he supposed to be happy, to have anything? Even if that isn't me.

"You can any time hire a clown. You know, to laugh more." I say, smiling at him. "You have a beautiful smile." I add. After the words left my mouth I realized what I have said. Where should I run now? Right or left?

"Thank you." He answers after some second of staring at me. What? I can make a compliment.

-o—O-

"So, how is he?" asks Lissa, after dinner. "I saw you two talking." She adds, giving me a smile that I want to weep out of her face. Someone should give me some boxing gloves.

"He is ... sad." I say, after some second of thinking about the perfect word to describe him.

"Sad?" she asks, too loud for my ears.

"Yes, he is sad. I really wish I coud be part of his life and make him laugh all the time. He told me that I'm funny."

"This is right." She says huging me. "You know what, maybe you will be a part of his life." She adds. I just hope.

"Yeah Lissa, right. Like I have any chance to meet him again." I say, a little too sad. It will be awesome to be someone for him.

"Well, while you were talking to him, his mother invited us at a barbecue at them house next Sunday." She says. I look at her and I can't belive. This mean that I can see him next Sunday, too.

"Wait, I can go too, right?" I ask her.

"Of course. You thought I will go without you?" he says hugging me a little tighter. I'm about to do that awkward dance I do when I am happy. But that dance I do usually when I am alone or with Lissa.

"I love you, Lissa" and I really do. She is my best friend. Who to love if not her.

"Hey, look, Andre and Dimitri are talking in the backyard. Let's go!" and she drags me after her. You wouldn't believe how strong this person is even if she is so skinny. "I'll get somehow rid of Andre and than you can have some alone time with him, again." She adds, not letting me have a word in her plans. Seriously, I don't know why I am friend with such a person, sometime. I always have to do as she says or she crys, and I hate to see her crying.

"Please, Lissa, stop! I look like a stalker." I say, trying to fee my hand from her grip.

"Hey Andre, what are you doing?" she asks her brother, trying to catch his atention. Awkward moment.

"Fine, sister. You?" he asks sarcastically. He knows she's up to something.

"Me and Rose are a little too bored so we decided to come and talk to you." She says, smiling. I, on the other hand, don't make a sound. I feel like any word that will come out of my mouth will make me look like a fool. But hey, Dimitri says I am funny. What does that mean?

"Hello, Rose." says Dimitri, trying to look me in the eyes but he awkwardly fail. I'm too shrot for him too see my eyes when I look at the ground. Is an act of shame, I know, but I take responsibility of it.

"By the way, Liss, where is your stunning boyfriend?" Asks Andre exactly in the moment when I wanted to give my answer to Dimitri. Hey idiot, someone said hi to me, I wanted to be polite to say hi back.

"It's not funny, Andre." Says Lissa, being able to read the sadness on her face.

"What?"

"You are a Dick, Andre." She says, leaving. Realizing he had made a stupid mistake, Andre chases her. I know they fight occasionally, but I also know that they love each other very much. I'm sure he's going to apologize now.

So, instead of doing something, I just stay where I am, still looking at the ground. But I know that the Earth won't open to take me with him. I've always been the kind of girl who is not ashamed of anything. I always know what I want and how to defend my rights. But now ... standing in front of him I feel like my legs have turned to jelly. I do not know how to stand up. It's a miracle.

"Are they always like that?" Dimitri asks, breaking the silence. I finally look up and I say:

"Yes." Oh Rose, what a brilliant answer. Oh God, I need a box of sand to hide my head like a ostrich, it would have done the same if they were me.

"Can I ask you something, Rose?" He asks coming a little closer. Oh no, too close...

"Sure."

"Why did you and Lissa lied to Rhea about that night? It's not like you are underage or something like that." He says and I remain motionless. I still think that I was a murder in my previous life. What should I answer? 'Rose, you have to tell him the truth. You can't go on with this lie'. Says my brain to me. But I just can't tell him that I'm underage. There will be no way in hell he will look at me, ever. And I don't like the ever word in this context.

"Rhea dosen't like Christian very much, Lissa's boyfriend, but she really wanted to go out with him and took me with her in case her parents will find out. Lissa hates to see her parents getting mad at her, so she lied. Please don't say anything." I beg. So, I didn't really lied to him I just hid half of the truth. I just hate this game I'm in, I go from a lie to another lie. I will ever see myself clean? You just have to pray Rose.

"If Christian means that much to Lissa than no, I wont say anything." He says, drinking from the glass he has in his hands. Even drinking he looks amazingly hot.

"Did you really not heard anything, ever, about Christian? I mean, he is your girlfriend's cousin, she probably ment..." I try to say but he cut me off.

"Tasha is not my girlfriend. We are just friends." He answers at my implied question. Yes, I did mention girlfriend because I needed to know for sure that he is single. Or maybe just Tasha isn't his girlfriend, maybe he has other girlfriend.

"Oh..." I say, a little shy.

"Any other questions about my life, Rose?" He asks, waking me from my day dream.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"I was just joking, Roza." He says, laughing. "Your secret will be fine with me." He adds at least when he stops from laughing.

"Thank you." I say, giving him a fake smile. Honestly, in my inside, mini me can't stop from dancing. He is solo, he is not taken...I guess, there is a chance that he can be mine. Thank you, God, now I really believe in You. "So, why do you want to make business with Andre?" I add because I don't want for this conversation to end, ever. And in this context I like the ever word.

"Why not Andre?" he asks easily. He really knows how to return an answer.

"I don't know, I just asked." I say, looking at the ground ashamed. Why do I keep doing this? "By the way, what business are you in?" I ask realising that I don't know what he is doing.

"Do you want to know what I'm doing myself or what I'm ganna do with Andre?" he asks again.

"What... are you ganna ... do with Andre?" I ask in the end...looking stupid, but hopfuly he didn't noticed.

"Well, I will lend him money to start a new business with clubs. After he makes some money from it, he will give me my money back with 20% each year" he says.

"So, what you do, is give money to some people and than take it back after some years. It sounds easy." I say, not really interesting, but I want to be polite.

"No, 't not all I do. I aslo am a CEO at an enterprise of architecture." Ohh.. so he is rich but that I knew already. "But I'm also the owner of that club you've been with your friends when you met me." He adds.

"Can I ask you how old are you?" I ask because he actually is really successful but looks also pretty young.

"I'm 23, Roza." He says mentioning again that name, 'Roza'. W-w-what?

"I'm sorry, who's Roza?" I ask a little too soon. Is his girlfriend?

"It's your nick name in Russian." He says, drinking from that damn glass from his hand that seems to have no botton.

"And you know that because..."

"Because I'm Russian." He says, proud of himself.

"Wow." I say after some seconds. "This ... I think is really amazing." I add not really knowing why I said that.

"Yeah, it is, Roza. But you know what, is getting a little too late and I have to go. Maybe I will see you some other time. It was a pleasure to meet someone like you." He says giving me a killing smile. "At least let me lead you inside." He adds, being a gentle man till the end. I say to myself. Jockpot.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you image him as mine? - I don't. We both are so different, like Venus and Mars, like two differnet starts, like fire and water, like..."

"STOP!" screams Lissa, interupting me. She got a temper, today.

"Why"? I ask inocently, beating my eyelids.

"Why? Because I need to get some sleep, but with you here, talking next to me is kind of hard to do so." she says, looking really annoyed. What have I done so wrong? I was just talking, I didn't killed no one. By the way, I'm sleeping at her place because Rhea didn't allowed me to go home. She said that is too late to go out. But is not like is my first night here, I've spend too many nights here to count. And is not like I will get kiddnaped or something, but still.

"Ok, I'll just shut up now." I answer.

"You know, I got an idea. you really need to get some relax and think ... about things you need to think. So, that's why we have to go to the beach tomorrow." she says smiling and really happy. So, now she is not that mad because I was talking to myself? Ok, I will never understand this person, and I know her for a dear life, like 15 years.

"And how are we supposed to go there?" I ask.

"What's that funny in having a car if you can't drive it. We will go with my car and I'll drive." she answers me like she gave the best answer in the world.

"And I will love to be in that car, Lissa, but I still love my life." I say, trying to look like I don't care about what she just said. Actually I will love to spend a day at the beach. I really miss it. "What about going by bus?" I ask in the end. This way we'll be safer.

"The bus? Why would we take the bus when I have a car?" she answers like she haven't got what I wanted to mean by bus.

"Ok, Liss, we will go with your car. Happy now?" and please God, don't let us die so young. I'm still a virgin.

"Very happy."

-o-O-

"It's a beautiful day." I say. We just arrived at the beach and I'm ready to spend a whole day relaxing, a day just for my self, a day when I won't think about Dimitri. Ughhh, Rose, you just mentioned his name, how would you stop thinking about him? "Oh, I'm doing it again."

"You do what again?" Asks Lissa, who walks next to me.

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself. Don't worry!" I say, letting her know that I'm fine. I'm really fine, I am not thinking of Dimitri, no Dimitri at all. Dimitri? Who is Dimitri?

"Not to worry, Rose? You are talking to yourself. It is kind of weird if you haven't noticed it yet." but I let it go... I don't answer her and just walk straight, not thinking of Dimitri.

"Go and sit out our things, I'm going to buy some drinks." says Lissa, leaving me alone. Not even a minute after she comes running to me like she haven't seen me in years.

"What's wrong, Lissa?" I ask quicly. "Where are the drinks?" I add.

"Guess who is here?" She asks while she trys to catch her breath.

"Who?"

"Dim...Dimitri." she says and ... I froze. Why the hell is he here? I was supposed to spend a day without thinking of him. How am I ganna do this knowing that he is here, on the same damn beach as me? couldn't he go to an other beach, like Italy or I don't know. He is rich after all.

"Good for him. Now go and buy those damn drinks!" I tell her quicly. I underss myslef, showing my black bikini and lay on my sheet. Lissa just stays where she is without moving. "Aren't you going to move?" I scream at her and she rose in front of me.

"Rose, come on!?" she says while she gets up dragging me after her.

"Where?" I ask innocently.

"To track after Dimitri." she says, smiling.

"Come on Lissa, I don't want to become a stalker. Just let me enjoy the sun and than we can go home." I tell her but I don't even believe myslef. Of course I wanna know what Dimitri is doing, but chaseing him everyhere he is, feels kind of awkwerd. I'm not a stalker and I will never be. But hell, I want to know what he is doing right now and how he looks without a shirt. I take a look around and try to look very bored. I want to make Lissa believe that I do this just because of boredom.

"Ok, come on!" I say in the end.

Lissa shows me where Dimitri is and to my surprise, he is not alone. There, next to him are Ivan and, of course, Tasha. God, those three are always togeter. Well, at least I know that she is not Dimitri's girlfriend. He told me this, with his own mouth.

"OMG, he looks so good only in his bath suit." says Lissa.

"God, Lissa, you have a boyfriend." I tell her looking at Dimitri's abs. I think I died and Arived in Haven.

"I have a boyfriend, I'm not married. Who says I'm not allowd to look?" Oh God, this girl is impossible. "Plus, we have to appreciate when we see beauty." she adds.

"Beauty, are you fucking Kidding me? Beauty? He is sex on legs and you say that he is beauty? Where did that came from?" She just stares at me, without finding an answer. Good, I finally shut her mouth. One point for Rose, zero for Lissa.

Dimitri right now lays on his lounge chair enjoying the sun. Something that I should do, too, right now. I don't know why, but I think that he is bored. Tasha and Ivan are talking and laughing together and he just stays there, with his arms undre his head. Sweet Mother of Jesus I feel like juming on him right now.

"I've got an idea." Lissa says out of no where.

"Enlighten me!"

"You go there, some steps away from them, pretending that you want to go into the water, and than I scream at you. You scream back and I'm more than sure that Tasha will notice us. She will want us to stay there with them and this way, you can spend more time with Dimitr." she says. I don't do nothing but stare at her, not beliving what she just said. Where did that come from? I think this is the dumbest idea ever, but who knows maybe I can spend some time with him. Isn't this suppose to be a day without thinking about Dimitri, who cares now?

"Lissa..."

"Yes."

"You are a genious." I tell her and than we start to jump up and down like how does every day a girl of sixtenn yers. I think that my age want to come out and scream 'she is not a waman, she is just a fucking kid'. Lucky me, my age has no mouth.

I do as Lissa said and when I'm like three steps away from them I hear Lissa screaming:

"ROSE, WAIT FOR ME IN THE WATER. I'M GOING TO BUY A BOLL TO PLAY WITH, SO GO AHEAD!" she says. I turn to face her and she blinked twice, meaning that our plan goes in the right direction.

"OK, LISSA. HURRY UP." Hearing Lissa's name, Tasha gets up in less than a instant.

"Rose, is that you?" she asks, coming to me.

"Oh, hey... ummm, do I know you?" I ask, pretending that I don't know her.

"Yes, we met some weeks ago in that club. You were with Christian and Lissa. I'm Christian cousin, don't you remember?" she asks.

"Oh yeah, Tasha. I remember. I'm so sorry." I apologise but I don't really mean it. I don't know why but I do'nt like that much this Tasha girl. Aren't here some sherks to eat her, they can do something meaningful for the world.

"Are you here with Lissa?" she asks way too quicly.

"Yes, she went to buy a boll." I answer her, trying to take a look at Dimitri. I have my sun glasses on so Tasha can't tell where I'm looking at.

"So, would you two like to stay today with us? A day at the beach is more fun when we are more. And honeslty speaking, those two haven't heard about the word 'fun'. So please stay with me!" she begs.

"Hey Rose, with who are you talking to?" Asks Lissa, coming closer to us, with a boll in her hands. "Oh, hey Tasha." she adds, seeing that Tasha is next to me. Like she didn't knew. We should make a career of this.

"Hey Lissa. How are you?" Asks Tasha.

"Good, you?"

"Awsome, now that you two are here. Please come and sit with me!" she bags again.

"Sure." answers Lissa, easely.

"Ok. Come on!" she drags us after her, till we reach to where the boys are. "Ivan, Dimitri,... Rose and Lissa will spend the day here with us. I hope you won't mind, but you guys are very boring." Ivan smiles at us and Dimitri gets up to give his sit to us. Oh... he is so gentleman.

"Oh no, we are going into to water." Says Lissa to Dimitri. "Do you wanna come?" She asks, this question being special for Dimitri.

"Sure, I will love to." Answers Tasha.

"I don't feel like going into the water right now, I'm sorry." Says Ivan. I look at Dimitri and I blink several times, just like a kid when he wants something. To bad I have sunglasses on.

"I'm sorry, but I came here to enjoy the sun. You go, I'll be fine here with Ivan." He says, looking just at me. Right now I can not but fell like someone who just got rejected. God, what a bitter feeling. I must drink something very sweet. But still, won't help me.

"How you wish, guys." Says Tasha and she drugs me and Lissa after her, in the water. I can not say that I don't enjoy playing with my best friend and Tahsa, but knowing that Dimitri somehow rejected me, I feel like the whole sky fall down in my head, like a storm, what I say, like a typhoon. And it hurts... well, not my head, but my heart. Now, I can honestly say that Tasha is really awesome. She is fun and really beautiful.

Now, Tasha and Lissa are talking about Christian and I feel like I don't belong here. I take a look to where the guys are supposed to be and see that... that there is only Dimitri. Ok, now I think that is time for Rose to enjoy the sun.

"Already got bored?" He asks, looking at me through his sun glasses. I think that I forgat to mention that he looks way too sexy with those damn sun glasses. I love it!

"Yeah, a little." I answer as I sit down on the lounge chair, next to him. I take my sun cream and apply it on my skin... my feet, my hands and... yeah, there is a little problem with my back, I can't do that. It will be so easy for Dimitri to do it, but I feel kind of awkward to ask him such a thing. So instead, I lay down, without any cream on my back. I will regret this later.

"Do you need help with that cream?" A voice asks me. I open my eyes and I see that that voice came from Dimitri's mouth. He just said what? And firesparks blow, im my head, logic.

"If you want to." I answer, way too quicly. I give him my sun cream and turn my back to him. "Thank you." I add, trying to be polite.

He dosen't apply the cream directly on my skin. He puts it in his palm, makes sure that is worm enough and than... he touches my back with such a kindness that feels like he knews my skin from forever. It feels right and I don't want this moment to end. I don't know why, but I think he feels the same. To apply that cream on my back you need 30 second but I think that passed two whole minutes since his hands caressses my back. I think, who knows, maybe passed a week.

"Here you go." He says. "I'm sorry that it took so long, but if you wants to have a soft skin, you must apply the cream carefuly and slowly." He adds.

"Oh really, that I think you should do it for my wholebody next time." I say. Not even a second after I realize what I've just said and regret it. What's worng with you and your fucking big mouth, Rose? I must be red now as a tomoto.

"If there will be a next time, it will be my pleasure." he says, laying down, with a big, fucking smile on his face. Is it me or was he flirting with me? And people says that he can't be fun.

"So, where is Ivan?" I ask, trying to change the subject. I don't know what subject exactly.

"I don't know. Somewhere with a girl." he answers me.

"Is he some kind of a playboy?"

"Maybe, Rose. Why, are you interested in him?" he asks, letting me wander if he got the wrong impersion. No, I'm not interested in Ivan, I'm interested in you. I say to myself, making sure he won't hear me. I think the sunglasses does to much effect on him that it suppose to do, if he doesn't see that I'm interested in him and not Ivan.

"No - noooooo, no I'm not." I answer him, as quicly as I can.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asks, now he being the one who changes the subject, but thanks Havens.

"Ummm, sure."

"Ok, come on!" he takes my hand and drags me after him. I think that my heart forgat how to beat, because suddenly I can't breath. We enter in a random bar, on the beach where Dimitri helps me sit on a table. Oh, again, so gentle.

"What do you want to drink?" he asks, after I take a sit.

"I don't know. Whatever you want, take one for me , too." I answer.

"Ok." and he leavs the table to go take our drinks. He walks so perfect. Ok Rose, get a grip.

Five minutes after, he comes back with two milkshakes that taste like mango. Weird.

"Is this what you like the most?" I answer, after I take a sip from my milkshake.

"Yes. I don't usualy drink alchool and I think that this is good enough for both of us." He answers, looking exactly into my eyes. "But if you don't like it, I can change it with something else." he adds.

I hate mango, I really HATE MANGO. I never liked it and I will hate it forever. No on in this univers will make me eat or drink something that tast like mango. Just the thought of it makes me throw up. I don't know how someone can eat it. It tase like nothing and smells like shit. Is disgusting.

"No, No, I love it." I answer in the end and he gives me one of those smiles that makes me want to jump on him.

"So, it's a beautiful Sunday, right?" he asks, trying to make conversation.

"Yes it is." I answer after I curse myself a little. Why the hell I said that I like this shit of milkshake? I think I will throw out in any seconds.

"Rose, do you exuse me for a moment? " Asks and get up.

"Sure."

He came back after some minutes and takes away my milkshake and replays it with a coke.

"You can lie, Rose, but your expresion tells me that you hate this milkshake," He tells me, pointing that damn shit called milkshake. Waw, that is all I can think at the moment.

"Wow, Dimitri. You really know how to read someone." I answer, looking at my glass of coke. It has ice too. PERFECT.

"Hope you like coke."

"It's actually my favorite. Thank you." I answer, smiling. Wait, he said that he knows I can lie. Did he knows that I lied about my age? WHAT HE KNOW?

\- O-o-

A week passed again sice I haven't seen Dimitri. I really miss him and I want to see him. That's why Lissa taks me again to that club. Of course, Christian will come along. I don't think that she can do something like that without him.

"I though you don't like to enter in that club like that, with a that fake ID." I tell Lissa, from the bcak sit, where I am, in Christian's car.

"I do this for you, Rose and also for my ears. I think it will bleed because of you." she says with sarcasm. Sometimes I reall forget to laugh at her joks.

"I think I should say thank you. So thank you, Lissa."

After 1o minutes Christian stops the car in the front of the club that Dimitri owns. So now, please God, let him be here. Should I say a prey?

Once I am in the club I take a look around, but I don't see him nowhere. Christian drags me after him to a table because I look awkward standing in the middle of a club like a lost puppy. Remember me to say thanks to Christian later.

I spend 15 minutes lonely at the table, watching Lissa and Christian dance. Honestly they look adorable together. They fit right for each other. Lissa is so lucky. I am almost jelous of her. I want someone like Christian, too. I swear, he is the perfect boyfriend ever. He never forgets something that is important for Lissa and there never passes a week without giving flowers to her. Like I said, he is PERFECT.

"Do you want to dance?" Asks me a voice. I turn to face the person and to my surpise, it is Dimitri. The man I am here for.

"Oh, hey Dimitri, what are you doning here?" I ask. I know, stupid.

"I thought that I told you that this club belongs to me." He answers me.

"Yes I remember. So, do you come often here?" I ask, now standing up.

"No, not really. I'm not that kind of person who likes to party all night. I just came here because the manager told me to." He answers.

"Oh. Is there a problem?" I ask.

"No, not really. Just that someone wanted to quit."

"Oh... OK."

"So, do you want to dance?" he asks again. What he dosen't know is that mini me is already dancing inside my head because of his question.

"Sure." I say smiling, giving my hand to him. He drags me in the middle of the dance floor and puts his hands around my waist. Just in that moment the DJ decided to change the song and play a romantic one. My hear skiped some fucking beats and I'm afraid that he will notice it. I also put my hands around his neck and he drags me as close as posible to his body.

When the song ends he dosen't let me go. He just keeps me there, in his arms like I belong there. I can't deny, it feels perfect. But what does it mean to him?

"What do you want, Rose?" He whispers in my ear. I froze for a moment. What does he want to say?

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently, afraid to look into his eyes. I think I look like a fool.

He laughs quitly and than he force me too look at him. He says nothing, just stares at me - and me at him. His face comes closer and closer to me till his lips touches mine.

"Do you want this?" he asks and I want to laugh but I stop myself. This is too serious to ruin it. So, instead of saying something I just nodd.

And than- he Kisses me. And what a kiss. I don't think that I've been kissed this way before.

Thirty minutes after, I find myself in a house I've never seen before. I hear the door closing and see Dimitri coming closer to me. Than it hit me... I am having a one night stand with Dimitri. How the bloody hell did it happened? Well, I don't care as long as I'm here.

We start to kiss like some crazy animals and make our way to his bedroom. While he kisses my neck, I take a look around his room. I don't really want to start to describe it because I'm really busy here. He pushes me on the bed and in a metter of seconds he is above me.

Just like how quicly I came here, just like that my clothes disappeard.

"Easy there cowboy, I'm new at this." I say, trying to caught my breath. He suddenly stops, like something made him froze.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Than I'm a virgin. What else?" I answer with another question.

He climbs of off me and hands me my clothes. I look at him, waiting for an answer, when he decide to speek.

"Rose you can't do this. Not tonight and not with me."

"Why?" I ask quicly.

"Because... you must do it with someone you are in love with. Not with someone you just met." He says.

"But what if this is what I want?" I ask, trying to change his mind.

"Well, this is what you say right now but... later when you will fall in love, you will regret this. You will hate me and I don't want this to happen." He says. What is with this man and his Zen craps lessons?

I put my clothes on as quicly as I can and make my way to the front door.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" he asks, from behind me. Fuck him.

"No, thank you. I know the way back home." I answer. Actually there are two reasons why I don't want him to take me home. One: I've just been rejected by him, and second, I don't want him to see where I live. My house is not even close as beautiful as his.

"You can be in danger. It's past middnight, Rose. Let me give you a ride." he bags again.

"No." I say, rejecting him again. You like that feeling buddy?

I open the door and make my way home with the tail between my legs. What a loser, I say to myself.

**So, guys, I don't know about you, but I love mango. I really do.**

**so, now please tell me what you think about this chapter and if I should continue to write it.**

**have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dpov**

"Yes mama, I'm on my way. No I wan't miss it..." I tell to my mother through phone. Today is Saturday and mom invited the Dragomirs over for a barbecue. I only go because of my business with Andre and because thre is a chance to see Roza again. And no, I don't live with my parents.

They live in a big house, a mansion actualy, while I live in an apartament in down town. My apartament is big enough for me and as long as I don't live with my family I'm happy. They can be very loud and I like when it's quit. I think I should look for a girlfriend who is extremely shy, so she won't talk all the time.

My father is a man of word. When he gives you his word you have to trust him. He hates people that steal and lie. That is one of the reasons why he gave me his post as CEO at our enterprise. There are people that only wants money and do whatever is takes to have it. To be an architect these days is harder than it seems. My mom is a very kind person. She likes to help people a lot. She is that person that believes in the saying: 'actions speacks louder than words'. So this is what she does, she acts and God knows how many people she helped.

Karolina is my oldest sister. She never liked our family buisness, so she became a teacher. She loves to work with children. She also has her own children. Paul, who is 8 years old and Zoya who is 2 years old. They still live in the same house as my parents because one year ago my sister divorced and she had no place where to go. In the same house and pregnant lives Sonya, too. She is also older than me with one years. She is that kind of person that acts by her own. She also hates our family business. She said and I quot 'I never seen a woman who is architect, so why should I be?'. Her words, not mine.

And in the end, there is Viktoria. She is my little sister and also my favorite one. I know I should't have one, but she is. Her youth makes me feel like I'm a teenager again. When I'm with her I feel like there is nothing I have to worry about. Ske makes me laugh all the time. But, unlike my other two sisters, she dosen't live with my parents. She lives in Russia, the country we all are from, with our uncle Maks. She comes here just once or twice a year. I miss her, but it's her decision, so I don't have a word in this.

Speeking about Rose, I don't know how but she got under my skin. Her smile remembers me about my little sister. I could say that they are alike, the only difference being the age. Rose is a little older than Viktoria. I also have to give her my apology for last night. Is not like me to have a one night stand with a woman I've just met. But like she said, I haven't just met her, I already know her for a while now. Hearing that she is a virgin, I just couldn't go on. I couldn't take something that important. She must fall in love.

"I'm here." I say once I enter the house.

"Oh boy, you are a little too late. The Dragomirs are already here." My mom says, running to me.

"So what? I's not like I live here." I answer her, being a little rude. I'm not usually like this, It's not like me to act like this. Well at least not in front of my mother. Just a hard day, that's all.

"What's wrong, Dimka?" She asks concern.

"Nothing, sorry mama." I say and let it go. I make my way to the backyard where the Dragomirs are. I look around and see everyone but Rose. Why is she not here, I thought she will be here. She is one of the reasons why I'm here.

"Hey, Dimitri." says Andre, coming to me.

"Hey, man." I answer, still looking around. Maybe she is in the bathroom, maybe she is hiding somewhere... she must be here.

"Uncle Dimka, I've missed you." Says Paul, running to me. He jumps in my arms and hugs me as tight as he can.

"Hey budy, I missed you too." I answer, hugging him back.

After 10 minutes I realize that Rose is not here and she won't come, either. I wander why. From what I've seen she is always around Lissa. They are like two picess from the same puzzle.

We all are now around the table to eat our lunch. I took advantage of the situation and I sit next to Lissa. I want to ask her why Rose is not here, but I just can't find the right words. Why would I be interested in her, right. God, please give me powers, I'm a man after all.

"I thought Rose will come along?" I ask Lissa, making sure no one will hear me.

"She sent me a sms this morning saying that she dosen't feel well." She answers.

"Do you know what happened to her?" I ask her, but deep inside me I feel like I know the answer.

"Actually no. I think she feels like this from last night. We went out but she left without saying a word." She says.

"Lissa, can I ask you a favor?" I ask a little shy.

"Sure." She says easely.

"Would you give me Rose's adress, please?" I ask.

"Sure." I hand her my phone and she writs her adress in my phone. She hands it back and I see that she also gave me her number.

"Thank you."

After luch, I make my way to the door, wating to leave when Lissa stops me.

"Dimitri, wait a moment!" She comes running after me.

"What?" I answer, turning to face her.

"I want you to know that Rose is not like you." She says, practically ?

"What do you mean not like me?" I ask, wandering what me means by that.

"She dosen't belong in this world." She says after some second af hesitation.

"And by that do you mean...?" I ask.

"That she is not rich... I don't want you to expect something that she is not." She says. I notice in her eyes that she really cares about her friend. They are lucky to have each other.

"Do I look like I care about this things, Lissa.?" I ask her.

"Look Dimitri, I don't know you, I don't know what kind of person you are, but I know that Rose likes you, and if you like her back, I don't want you to expect something from her that she is not. Maybe she acts like she is invinceble, but she is not. She falls easely for the worng persons." She says, turning her back to me to walk away.

On my way to Rose's home, Lissa's words hunted me. 'She falls easely for the wrong persons'. What does this supposed to mean, that she has been hurted many times before. I don't see how someone can hurt someone like her. I can't deny that she is a little bit crazy, but if you really look at her you can see her innocens. I don't know how life have been for Rose, but I intend to find out.

Driving slowly, I stop at the adress Lissa gave me. Seems that Rose lives in a little house, that dosen't seem to have more than 4 rooms, maybe two bedroom, one kitchen and one bathroom. I walk 'till I reach to the front door and I knok. I wait and see that no one opens I knok again, this time harder.

I see the door opening and Rose came into my view.

"Hello..." I want to say, but she shuts the door in my face. I knok again but seems that she dosen't want to open it again. I try to force myself inside but the door is locked up.

"Rose, open up!" I scream at her. "I'll breack the door. Open up!" I ascream again but nothing.

I force myslef again inside and... somehow... I don't know how the door break down. I walk inside, slowly, like a thief.

"Rose... where are you?" I ask but nobody answers. Maybe her parents are not home. "Rose, sorry for breaking down your door." I add.

"Yeah, you know you have to put it back, don't you?" Says Rose, coming closer to me with her arms crossed to her chest. I take a look at her and notice that she dosen't look good at all. Her eyes are red, I asume from crying.

"Yeah, I'll pay for that." I answer, steping closer to her.

"I don't need you to pay for that, I need you to put it back." She says. I take a look at the door, trying to figure out how should I put it back.

After 10 minutes of looking at this damn door, I figured how to put it back. Of course with Rose's help. This person is stronger than looks.

"Happy now, I fixed your door." I say, proud of myself.

"It's not like I'm the one who broke it down." She answers, going in the living room. I follow her quaitly, not saying a word. I really feel like a kid right now.

"Rose..." I started but I don't have words to continue. Why am I here. What in the holly hell made me come here. I feel lost and believe me, I never feel like this.

"Why are you here?" She asks turning to face to me out of nowhere. I almost bump in her.

"Because I want to..." But again, I don't find words to continue. What's wrong with me? "Oh Yeah, I'm here because you forgat your purse at my place last night." I say after I remember that her purse is in my car. _It's a very good excuse, Belikov. Keep it up the good work._ I say to myself.

"Yeah, so where is it?" She asks.

"In my car." I answer, smilimg like a fool. _This is not me, folks, I think that I just lose myself when I'm around her._

"And did you not bring it with you?" She asks, still having her arms crossed.

Be a man Belikov and talk about last night.

"Look Rose, I want to talk with you about last night..."

"But I don't." She answer quicly.

"We have to." I say back.

"Get our of my house!" She says pushing me to where the front door is. "Move!" She adds. She is trying to move me but who says that she will win. I'm way stronger than she is, so I can beat her at this game, if this is a game.

"I don't want to." I answer, now me being to one who stays with the arms crossed.

"I'll call the police." She says, trying to scare me. I don't bit it.

"Call." I dare her.

She takes her phone and calls someone. I bet is one of her friends. She dosen't fool me so easely.

"They'll be here soon. So if you don't want to spend the night behind bars I suggest to leave now." She says, again trying to scare me.

"Than I'll let them." I say, showing her that I don't bit her joke. She can do better than that.

Soon after the words left my mouth, I hear the police car stoping in the front of the house. Two of them enter with the guns aimed at me. I blink several times, no believing what I see. _Did she really called the police?_

"He is, Sir." Says Rose, pointing me. "He entered in my house without permision and he won't leave."

"Sir, it would be better to surrender than to be injured." Says one of the cops to me. I look at him and I start to smile. Rose really plays tough. Well, at least I know what to expect next time when I'll come to visit her. She really is something.

"Sure." I say. One of them takes some steps closer to me, but I make my own steps closer to Rose. I take her right hand and push her to me. I kiss her, not to rough because we have spectators.

"What the..." She starts but stops from cursing. One of the cops takes my hands and lock it with a pair of chains. This a new feeling for me. I never thought I'll be in this situation. What is this girl donig to me...

"I could use a visit." I tell her, before the cups drags me out of her house.

-o-O-

It's morning and one of the cops came to free me. I walk out of the police station and find Rose in the front of the building.

"Are you nuts, why didn't you ran away?" She asks, coming closer to me.

"Good morning to you too." I say and hug her.

"What are you donig?" She asks, breaking out of my embrace.

"You play hard, Roza." I say, letting her go.

"I'm not playing anything. I worned you that I'll call the cops." She says. I just look at her and smile. She is really beautiful this morning.

"You are really beautiful this morning." I tell he in the end. She smiles and her cheeks turns red. I do not think that there is someone to compliment her everyday. She turned really red on hearing my words. One point Belikov, one hundred Hataway. Let's face it... she won by calling the police.

"Why didn't you ran?" She asks again, changing the subject.

"Because I didn't believed you." I answer her.

"You are a crazy stupid man." She says, turning her back to me, ready to leave. Oh no, not that easy this time. I run to catch her.

"Let's go drink a coffe." I say taking her hand in mine, dragging her after me.

"Leave me alone!" She says, trying to take back her hand.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I don't want to see you." She answers.

"But I want to see you." I say, dragging her after me to the nearest cafe.

-o-O-

**Hey Guys, here is the forth chapter. **

**I hope you like this Dimitri.**

**love ya all**

**Paula**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rpov**

"What do you want to drink?" Dimitri asks.

"Coffee." I answer him. I don't know what's wrong with this Dimitri but deep down inside I like it. He looks like he is free and happy when he does things like this. He smiles and I have to admit, he looks very handsome when he smiles.

"What are your plans for today?" He asks, trying to make conversation.

"I don't know. Something that includs me and Lissa." I try to look mad and I want to be rude... but I just can't. If he asks something I have to answer. Mom raised me good.

"And that will be... ?" He asks.

"I don't know. We will figure it out." I answer a little bit too loud. "And by the way, where is my damn caffee?" I add.

"It should be here in a minute." He says. He looks calm and that bothers me. Because of me he sent a whole night in the jail.. well not in the jail but at the police station... which is kind of the same thing, right?

"What do you want from me?" I asked after the waitress brought us ours coffee.

"I want you to cancel your plans with Lissa." He says. I look at him and I can't believe what he just said.

"Why would I do that?" I ask him.

"Because I want to spend some days with you. I want you to come with me and spend some days at the mountains." He answers me. For several minutes I just stare at him. Of course I want to spend some days with him but if I say yes easely, I would look like an easy target. I don't want that.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"You really don't know?"

"If I knew I wouldn't have ask." I say, trying to be ironic.

"Back at the Dragomir's dinner..." He starts to say "... Remember when you said something funny and I laughed?" He asks and instead of answering I just nodd. "Well, I laughed not because that was really funny but because I missed my smile, too. My life is really boring, Roza. I am the kind of man my mom wants me to be, I am the kind of man my dad wants me to be and I am the kind of man my sisters want me to be but... you know what? I've never been the kind of man I want to be." He says and in his eyes you can read the sadness but also the truth of his words.

"And waht is the kind of man you want to be?" I ask, looking into his eyes. I look at him, too, and instead of a pair of sad eyes, I want to see a pair of happy eyes.

"This man I am when I'm with you." He says and than smiles at me.

"Than my answer is yes." I say, smiling.

"Yes to what?" He asks.

"Yes to the idea of spending some days with you at the mountains." I say and I get up from the table. I walk outside, knowing that he is following me.

He follows me till we reach my house. He opens his car and give me my purse.

"I'll come take at 12PM, ok?" He asks and I nodd.

"Ummm, Dimitri... ?"

"What?" He asks, looking at me.

"... nothing, 12 PM is good." I say and I walk inside the house.

I go into my bedroom and I take everything out of my purse, throwing it in my bed. I also take my suitcase and fill it with clothes and onter things I need. I take a look at the things that are in my bed to see if I need something from there in my little jorney. Looking through these things I find a picture with Dimitri.

"Ok... I'm pretty sure it wasn't here." I say to myself. I notice that on the back of the picture is written something. 'Put me on your nightstand so I can watch you sleep.' I smile to myself and I wander if this is the Dimitri I met several weeks ago.

-O-o-

"Hey, you ready?" Dimitri asks as he arrives at my house.

"As I'll never be." I answer and I climb into his car. " And by the way, thanks for the picture." I add. He says nothing but I notice a little smile on his face.

"Excited?" he asks.

"No, not really but... Dimitri, can I ask you something?" I ask, turning in my sit, so I can see him. He looks breath taking from this view.

"Sure." he says, looking at me for a second.

"You already told me why you do what you do but... there is something I don't like. In this game I was supposed to be the stalker and you the target. Can I ask why suddenly we changed the roles?" I ask.

"And it bothers you?" He asks, looking again at me.

"Yes, it bothers me. It was fun." I say. I keep my eyes on him, like a little kid when wants something.

**After some hours.**

So, my first day with Dimitri was really fun. He smiles and laughs every time he looks at me. I almost feel like a clown. He booked a little cabin for us and I was a little scary about it. But I am no more. He is a perfect gentleman.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" I ask, giving him a cop of tea.

"Tomorrow? What about tonight?" He says and I almost slip the cop of tea on his knees.

"What do you mean about tonight? We are going to sleep tonight." I say, taking some steps away from him. I don't feel like I'm in danger, I never do when I'm around Dimitri, I just feel like keeping my distance from him.

"What about exploring the mountain?" he asks, coming right next to me.

"What? Are you insane. It's dark out side, Dimitri. We can't go there." I say, almost yealling. Almost.

"And so what, we will go by car." He says. God. why is he so childish right now? I'm not used to it.

"And how far can we go with that damn car?" I ask, taking my distance from him.

"We are about to find out." He says and draggs me after him.

"You are insane." I say again, trying to break free from him. Of course, I fail. He is way stronger than me.

"Come on, Roza. It will be fun." He says and I climb in his car.

He drives like 30 minutes and than stopps, scaring the shit out of me.

"W- what happened?" I ask, not sure if I want to hear the answer. I close my eyes and I breath in so hard, like the hair can get into my lungs.

"I think there are some problems with the car. The engine died." He answers, not daring to look at me.

"What?" I yell. "Call someone for help!"

"I'd call if I wouldn't have left my phone in the cabin." he says, now looking at me. I can see that he is scared too, but I don't know of what, the fact that we are stuck here, or about the fact that I'm going to kill him when we will be back.

"Aghhhh, I hate you so much right now." I yell at him.

"What about you, give me your phone to call for help." he says, stretching his hand for the phone.

"I don't have one." I answer with shame. Who the fuck dosen't have a phone now a days? Im the biggest loser from this world- what am I talking about, I am the biggest loser from the entire universe. I hate myself right now soooooo much.

I open the car's door to climb off but he catches my hand.

"Where are you going?" He asks, pushing me back in the car.

"I will just walk myself back at the cabin." I say, trying again to leave the car.

"You can't. It's a long way back than and it's too cold out side." He says, closing the car's door.

For several minutes I say nothing. I just close my eyes and think. Without wanting, Images from my past came to flood my mind. Images from my past that brings nothing but tears. Tears that now fall down my face without me noticing.

"Rose, why are you crying?" Asks Dimitri, taking my hand in his. I don't answer, I just let more tears to fall down my face. After some minutes I find myself crying like a baby. Hutrs so much to remember those times that I feel like I could pass out any minute.

Dimitri takes me into his lap and hugs me so thingt, like he is scared to lose some pice of me. I wrap my hands around his neck to keep myself warmer and to make him sure that I won't disappear.

"Roza, Why are you crying?" he asks again, now using the nickname he gave me.

"C-Cold." I try to say.

"I have a blanket in to back sit. Can you give it to me?" He asks and I do as he says.

He wrap the blanket around me and makes sure that he won't miss any part of me. I put my head on his shoulder and let the sleep to get me.

-o-O-

**The next day.**

Now we are on our bay back home. Because of the incident we decided to leave sooner. We didn't talk about last night and I think it's better this way. He stoppes when we reach my house.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" He asks, turning into his sit to face me.

" Sure." I say, smiling at him.

"Why did you cry last night?" He ask and I feel like I can't breath.

"Why do you want to know?" I answer with another question.

"Because you were really hurt and I want to know the reason of it." He says, taking my hands in his.

"It's something stupid. I dosen't matter." I say, letting my hands in his. It feels right.

"It matters to me." He says.

"When I was yonger, Things for my mother were really hard. She hadn't a place to work and this means no money. I remeber that in a winter she didn't had money to pay the bill, so we stood in a cold freezing house. I coud barely sleep the night because of the cold... so it hurts to remeber ..." I say, looking down.

"What about your dad." he asks, trying to look into my eyes.

"I never met him." I say, still looking down.

"Why did't you go to Lissa's house." He asks, dragging me a little closer to him.

"Because I was ashamed." I answer and he says nothing else, but hugs me. We stay like this for a while, and it feels right and perfect.

" I have to go." I say, opening the car's door. "And Dimitri, I don't want your pity." I add, closing the door after me and run inside the house.

Once I'm inside I see my mother, staying right in front of me.

"Mom!" I say and run to hug her. My mother is the most important person from my fucking life. She and Lissa saved me so many times from myself.

"Hello beautiful." She says, hugging me back.

"What are you doing here." I ask.

"What, aren't you happy to see me?" She asks and I hug her again. Of course I am happy to see my mother.

"Of couse I am, mom."

"I came to take you with me," She says after some minutes of silence.

I break from her hug to stare at her. Is she serious?

"Mom, I can't leave this..." But she stopps me.

"No, Not like that. I told about you the woman who owns the house I work and she wats to meet you." She says smiling.

"That's better. But moom, can't it be next week, I have to go to school" I ask, looking at the watch. 7 AM.

" Of course my dear. I'll come to take you next Saturday, ok?" She asks and I nodd. Spending a weekend with my mother really sounds amazing. I can't wait.

**Hello to everyone, I am really sorry for my grammar mistakes. I'm really trying to avoid it, and I'm also trying to find a Beta.**

**Anyway, I'm really glad that you like my story even if it's full with mistakes. **

**I hope you won't give up at this story and I also want to apologise for not updating sooner this chapter.**

**I love you all and please stay with me till the end of this story.**

**Bye and have a good day!**

**Lot of love!**

**Paula.**


	6. Chapter 6

It's a beautiful day, that's the first thing I can say about this day, it's way too beautiful. The sun is up, smiling at us, at me and at my friends. Everyone is here and they look so happy and beautiful. Everyone is here for me and for my loved one. The place is also perfect. It is filled with red and white roses. Words cannot describe how I feel right now.

I'm dressed in the most beautiful dress, in my wedding dress. It is white and really fluffy. A piece of delicate veil covers my face. This is my day and I'm gonna enjoy it. I'm walking right now on my last way as a single woman. And hell, I cannot be more happier. Christian is the one who leads me to the altar. He is dressed in a black suit that fits perfectly to Lissa's blue dress.

We walk to the altar very slow as the cantor plays one beautiful melody at the piano. As we reach there, my groom turns to face us. He gives me his hand and I happily take it. I walk next to him and he takes my veil of off my face. He smiles at me and I smile back. Someone (the priest) clears his troth and we give all our attention to him. Hello, is my wedding, not yours. I add to myself.

"Dear friends, welcome in this church that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the priest and this community. Christ blesses this love. He will already consecrated by Baptism and now enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament, will assume the responsibilities of marriage to get enduring mutual fidelity. " the priest says, looking special at us. "Considering your intention to get married, please keep your right hands together and declare your consent before God and the Church." He adds. We do as he says and I speak first.

""I, Rosemarie, take you, Dimitri, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have you and keep you, from this day forward, for better, for worse, in wealth, in poverty, disease and in health, until death do us part. " I say looking into his eyes, feeling some teas falling down my face. He slowly wipe it away and he says:

"I, Dimitri, take you, Rosemarie, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have you and keep you, from this day forward, for better, for worse, in wealth, in poverty, disease and in health, until death do us part. " More tears falls down my face as words came out of his mouth. I cry and smile at the same time, feeling the happiest woman of this huge world.

"You've said your consent before the Church. May God strengthen your consent and bless you both. What God has united, man must not separate." The priest says it very loud. Looking at our wedding rings he adds: "May the Lord bless these rings that you gifted it each other as a sign of love and fidelity."

My groom takes one of the rings and put it on my fingers saying:

"Rose, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit." He takes a look at my finger, being proud of what he has just done. Now I really belong to him. Taking the other ring I intend do the same as he did, saying:

"Dimitri, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit." But for some reason the ring ended up on the floor, under Lissa's feet. Suddenly I get red as a tomato, wishing that the ground could open up and swallows me. Everyone starts laughing and I feel like dying right now. I do not dare to look up at Dimitri's face. I can't image how mad he can be right now. I ruined everything, everything that he made sure to be perfect now is ruined by my big stupidity. Lissa gives me back the ring, and I slowly put it on his finger. I let go of his hand and take a look at the people from the church. All of them are smiling. Yeah, very funny, I add to myself. Like their wedding will ever be more perfect than mine.

After all the madness the priest adds.

"I, now declare you husband and wife."

Everyone gets us and cheers us.

"You may now kiss your bride." The priest adds but a little too late because we already are kissing. Yes, definitely this is the best wedding I could ever ask for. We break the kiss to look at the people that now are so, so happy for us. Well, I'm happy for us, too.

Dimitri gives me his hand to walk out of the church. Because of my stupid high heels I fall down and black out.

I wake up hearing the most irritating sound that can exist on this planet: my morning alarm. Aghhh, this stupid alarm just waked me up from the most beautiful dream I could ever had. And I've slept just an hour, considering that Dimitri brought me back at 8 AM. Five minutes till classes starts. I better hurry.

"I hate you stupid alarm." I scream out loud.

I get out of bed, half sleeping, to prepare myself for school. I love school, I really do but... this waking up so early doesn't make me good.

At school Lissa is worse than me.

"What happened?" I ask, as I take some books out of my locker.

"I had another fight with my parents this morning." She says, looking for something in her own locker.

"Why?" I ask but I feel like I know the answer. Christian.

"They just don't understand that I really love Christian. All they want to do is makes as fall apart. And I hate it, Rose, I fucking hate it. If I was old enough I would have moved from that crazy house." She says, almost screaming like it's my fault. "I wish you and Dimitri to be together to hear what they have to say then." She adds scaring the shit out of me.

"No Lissa, they can't and it's not like we will ever be together." I say, handing her my math book, seeing that she cannot find hers.

"Why not, from what you told me I can say that he really likes you."

"It's not like I've told you everything." I say, whispering just for me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She says, looking like she heard me. "What haven't you told me?" she asks.

"Well. Because of you he came to my house Saturday and I called the police."

"What?" She screams, interrupting me.

"The police took him but before to be dragged out of my house, he kissed me. Because I couldn't sleep at all that night I went to see him in the next morning. We talked and he convinced me to spend some days with him on the mountains. I said yes, we got there, and because of something stupid I did we came back in the next morning, and no, nothing happened there, it that is what you want to ask.

"When did all of it happen?"

"Last night, Lissa. Did you really forgot when you gave him my address?" I ask, trying to be ironic.

"Wow, he really likes you." She says smiling.

"Maybe." I say back.

"Why don't you go and talk to him about what happened after classes?" Lissa asks.

"Because, first, I don't know what to say and second I have to be somewhere after classes, remember. My job." I say, showing her two of my fingers.

"I'll go take your place for today. You go and claim your Prince Charming." She says jumping up and down, smiling like she had forgotten about her problems.

"Would you do that for me?" I ask.

"No, I and Christian will do that for you." She says, dragging me after her to our first class.

"You are the best." I say, kissing one of her cheeks.

After classes.

So here I am, at the entrance on Dimitri's enterprise. Breath Rose and everything will be perfect. You and Dimitri are meant to be. I walk in, looking for someone to lead me to his office. I go to the first person I see.

"I'm sorry, can you tell me where I can find Dimitri Belikov?" I ask some guy.

"There is the secretary of this enterprise, go and ask her." He says and I go to that way.

"I'm sorry, can you tell me where I can find Dimitri Belikov?" I ask this secretary.

"May I ask who you are?" She asks, looking at me from her computer.

"My name is Rose. So can you tell me?" I ask again.

"Let me call him to let him know that you are here and you can go then." She says smiling. Really this job of secretary is awful. You have to smile to everyone whether you like him or not. I wait as she makes the call, looking around. This place is huge, I could easily get lost in here.

"I'm sorry but the boss it too busy to receive any kind of visitors. You can try other day." She says still smiling. God how I wish to wipe that smile off her face.

"Have you mentioned my name"? I ask, not believing what she just said.

"Yes I did, Miss. But you can try other day. I'm sorry but I have to go back to my work. Goodbye." I look at her for several minutes without moving. After all, I make my way out of the building and run to where I know where Lissa is, my job.

-o—O-

I'm back home. Lissa told me that she would keep my place while I'll be out of town. I called my mother to let her know that I'll go to the place she works under the pretext that I miss her. Actually I miss her but the real excuse is that I want to go far away from this town, from Dimitri, from everything.

If Dimitri doesn't want to see me anymore why should I want to. Yes it's true that I like him a lot but hell, I'll get over it. I have to.

The dream I just had this morning keeps floating in my head. We were so happy together, so deep in love. I could read it in his eyes. I could read his love for me. Too bad it was just a dream. Dimitri is in my past and he will stay there.

-o—O-

"Wow, it's so beautiful here." I say to my mother, once we are alone. I had arrived here yesterday and since then, my mother's boss hasn't let me even breath. She wanted to know everything about me. The truth is, Daniella, the owner of the house, is a kind person. She is good to my mother and I don't have words to thank her for this. She knows what our situation is so that's why she pays my mother more than the necessary.

"I'm glad you like it," My mom says taking one of my hands in hers.

"I missed you, mom." I say, hugging her.

"Me too." She says hugging me back. "So now, tell me what bothers you so much. Is it a boy?" She asks and I hate that she knows me so well.

"Mom, I don't really want to talk about it." I say, trying to walk away from her.

"Rose, you know you can tell me whatever is bothering you." She says, making me stop.

"Yes mom, it's a boy but I don't want to talk about him." I say, looking down.

"Oh dear, I understand. When you want to talk to me I'll be here, okay?"

"Okay, mom." I say and I make my way into the garden.

I take a red rose and set on one of the bench. Without even wanting, Dimitri comes into my mind. I hate it when I think about him. I just want to forget about him and pretend like he never existed in my life. I want to reap his memory into million pieces and I want it to hurt him. I want to make him feel emotional pain, I want to hurt him, but I just can't find the way to do so.

"Care to share your thoughts, little flower?" Someone I've never met in my life says as he sits next to me.

"And who the hell are you?" I ask a little too rude.

"I'm Adrian, nice to meet you, beautiful." He says kissing one of my cheeks and taking me by surprise.

"Who to fuck you think you are to kiss me?" I scream at him, getting up from the bench.

"Wowww, I just kissed your cheek, I didn't tried to kill you." He says, getting up from the bench, too.

"I don't fucking really care." I say back.

"Why not, are you taken?" He asks like I'm some short of thing. Fuck him.

"I'm not interested into old guys." I say, turning my back, leaving him in the garden.

-O—o-

**Hey, sorry for making you wait so much...**

**I have to say thanks to my Beta, lotrharrypotter3. **

**Lot of love...**

**Paula**


	7. Chapter 7

I hurry to leave the garden but he catches my arm and forces me to face him.

"What the fuck, dude?" I ask trying to free myself from his grip.

"Who got on your nerves?" He asks, finely freeing my arm.

"You." I answer a little too loud. I, again turn my back to him with the intention to leave. Well, guess what... he again catches my arm, pressing me against his chest.

"What the fuck? Let me go!" I scream but he only smiles. I just met this guy but I already hate him.

"And if I don't want to?" He asks, looking down at me.

"I'll scream." I answer struggling to get free.

"Do I look like I care? It is my parents' house after all... and who are you? The house maid daughter." He says and I take his words as a punch in my face. But he is right... I'm just the daughter of the house maid. I'm nothing and I will never be. Maybe this is the reason Dimitri wanted to play with me, he thought that I'm nothing, an easy target... a puppet he could play with. Seeing that I'm not as easy as he thought to untamed he let go. Maybe everyone will let go of me... even Lissa.

Without noticing I let go to a single tear to fall down my face. Maybe I look like an untamed animal but deep down I'm as innocent as a lamb.

I stop struggling and let him study me. I really need a gun when times like this will come around. He let go of me to take a step back.

"What do you want from me?" I ask, not daring to look into his eyes.

"Nothing... I just want to know your name." He says.

"I thought that as the daughter of the house maid you already know my name." I answer, trying to be a little rude. What?... he's been rude too. It's only fair.

"Yeah I do... but I want to know how your name sound from your mouth." He says, almost making me smile. He has no right to say such beautiful things to me.

"I'm Rose." I say giving my hand so he can shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Rose. I'm Adrian." He says, shaking my hand. Well, maybe he is not that bad after all.

"Nice to meet you, too, Adrian." I say, smiling at him. Now, looking better I can say that he is quite handsome. His green eyes are breath taking and his smile... well, his smile it's one of a kind. So beautiful and unique. Too bad my heart has already an owner... a fucking, stupid owner.

"So what got you so sad, Rose?" He asks, saying my name in a way never, no one said it before. Unique and beautiful.

"Nothing important." I answer.

"You know the advantage of conversing to a person you just met?" He asks, sitting down on a bench.

"What?" I ask so innocent.

"That that person can't say it to no one because he doesn't really know you. Like a priest." He says, smiling. "Now come, sit next to me!" he adds and I do as I'm told.

"You don't have to be kind with me just because you pity me." I say looking at him, trying to show him my brave part.

"I'm not kind just with you... that's who I am." He says, moving a little closer to me.

"I'm glad to see that out there are still boys like you." I say with a bitter ton in my voice. I extend my hand to pick a rose from the garden, sticking one of my fingers. I put it in my mouth to suck my blood while Adrian looks at me like I'm some short of alien.

"So now, tell me what got you so mad and sad... and let me guess, it is because of a boy." He says, picking another rose to put it in my hair. "Am I right?" He asks.

"Ummm, yes you are right." I answer, smelling the beautiful rose from my hand.

"What have he done to you, ha? Tell me about that mother fucker." He says, trying to get a smile out of me.

"Well, me and this guy spent some time together and I thought that we have something but when I went to visit him at his work place his secretary told me that he is too busy to see me. I mean, I get that he is a busy man, but hell he won't die if he gives me five minutes from his precious time." I say breathing heavily after all this speech.

"Rose, can I ask how old is this guy?" Adrian asks, looking very serious.

"He- he – he is, ummmm, he is 18." I lie. I don't want my mother to find out that her little daughter likes a man with seven years older than her. Well, if me and Dimitri will ever be serious, which I don't have many hopes, eventually my mother will have to find out, but not right now.

"And he works at 18 years old?" He asks, rising a brow, letting me know that this thing is kind of crazy.

"Yes, he just finished high school and his father hired him." I lie again.

"Oh... smart boy." He says ironically.

"Yeah and really, really annoying." I add.

"So Rose, about this guy, maybe he really was busy, but you don't have to lose hope. Go tomorrow too, if not the day after tomorrow and so on... until he lets you in or until you get bored." He says, smiling at me.

"So you tell me here to become a stalker?" I ask.

"Maybe... look, if you really like him you don't have to give up just because he had a busy day. Be the one who fights and you won't be sorry later." He says taking me by my chin, making sure that I look into his eyes. "If that guy lets you go he will be a big fool. And to scare the shit out of him, tell him that I'm on the line." He adds making me tremble under his touch but making me smile at the same time.

"Thank you." I say a little shyly.

"So, who is this guy?" Adrian asks putting one of his arms around my shoulder. "Doesn't he have a name?" He adds.

"Goodbye Adrian." I say getting up leaving him in the garden, now for good.

-o—O-

I did as Adrian said and I went to Dimitri's work place every day of the week and guess what... yes folks, he was busy every single day. I don't know how the fuck but hell I'm going to forget that there was ever a Dimitri Belikov in my life.

Right now is Friday night, and my last costumers just left. I guess it's time for me to go home. I take off my pinafore ready to leave when I hear the door opening. Oh perfect... another starved idiot that wants to eat at this hour at KFS. I look up to see Dimitri standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry Sir, we are closed." I say trying to avoid his sight. Actually I don't even look at him.

"I'm not here to eat, Rose, and you know it." He comes inches away from me taking my chin, making me look at him.

"Then may I ask what are you doing here? Last time I checked it was a place where people comes and eat." I say ironically.

"I'm here to talk." He says, almost whispering.

"There is nothing we can talk about." I answer breaking from his grip. He won't ever have control on me.

"Hell there is." He says dragging me out of the shop.

"Please let me alone, I'm too busy to talk to you." I say struggling to get free from his arms. Hell, this man is really strong. He hugs me and I let him, but I don't hug him back. I don't feel like to.

"Are you mad? What happened?" He says not breaking the hug. I feel like all the anger that I feel towards him just grows second by second. "Talk to me!" He adds looking, now, into my eyes. I don't know what to do, slap him, scream at him or to just leave, turn my back on him.

I chose the last option, I turn my back to him, intending to leave him here to talk to himself 'cause I'm not gonna listen. Oh, I'm so over it.

"Oh no, no, you are not walking away on me." He says running towards me. Just in the moment he touches my arm Mia, one of my best friend along Lissa, that works in the same place as me, comes out of the shop, looking weird at us.

"Good night, Rose." She says, waving her hand. I wave my hand back at her, saying my goodbye.

"Goodbye." I say, looking again at Dimitri. "Goodbye to you, too." I add to him.

"What is this all about, Roza?" He screams at me. I feel like crying but I stifle my tears before I look at him.

"I don't know Dimitri. I just don't feel like fucking seeing you." I scream back. He closes the distance between us, taking my chin again in his right hand. I look into his eyes because I don't have another choice.

"What means to you all that was between us?" He asks, leaning down touching my forehead with his. My heart stops for a second oscillating between what to answer. I want to say that I actually want to be with him, that every night I dream about his arms around my waist but what if he doesn't feel the same? What if this all is just a game he plays and I'm the toy he uses? No... I must stop whatever this is and walk away from his life. I don't want to tell him about the way I feel about him, I don't want to be the one who gets hurt... even thought I will get hurt, I want to be the one who breaks whatever it is. But even thought his feeling are real for me, all the lies that stands between us are killing me slowly. Sooner or later he will find out about my truth age and everything will break off.

"I just wanted you to fuck me, but seeing that you are a little coward that is to afraid to take my virginity away, I gave up." I say and in the next second he lets go of my chin and takes a step away from me. God it hurts so much.

"So this was all about?" He says not believing what he had just heard.

"Yes, this is what all of this was about."

"Well, you had to say what you wanted so I could make sure you get it." He says with disgust in his eyes. God, I deserve all of this.

"Now excuse me but I need to be somewhere." I say, now leaving for good. Just after I turned the corner of the street I was, I let my hot tears to fall down my cold cheeks. I never thought it will hurt so badly. He seemеd hurt, maybe he really likes me, maybe he really wanted something with me... now all it is lost and I can't go back. After all, we were never meant to be.

I find Lissa in front of my house, smiling. I whip away my tears and smile to her. I don't want Lissa to know that I was crying.

"Rose, how are you?" She asks running to me. I hug her, leading her inside.

"Hey, Liss. I'm good, just a little tired after work." I say taking off my shoes.

"Was it a good day or a bad day?"

"A good day, I guess. Like usually." I answer sitting on the sofa next to her. I didn't tell Lissa about the fact that Dimitri didn't want to see me at his work place and I won't tell either that I was a total bitch to him earlier.

"Well, guess what?" She asks jumping up and down.

"What?"

"Dimitri's family invited my family tomorrow at a barbeque and I want you to come with me." She says still smiling.

"Sorry Liss, but I don't think I will go." I answer not looking into her eyes.

"Why, you are always happy to see Dimitri?" And she is right. I was always happy to see Dimitri but now I'm really ashamed to see him. Right now I'm nothing more than a slut to him and this is all because of me and my big stupidity... because I'm too afraid to be the one who's left behind.

"Yes, but I don't feel like going." I answer.

"Oh no, no, no... you are coming." She said walking away.

"But Liss.."

"Liss nothing... I'll be here at 9 Am, be ready." And she leaves.

Ok Rose, now what are going to do tomorrow? Is going to be a hell of day... what can I say... I can't wait.

-o—O-

**Hey...**

**Hope you like this chapter... review and feel free to say whatever you want to... as long as its about my story..**

**Lot of love**

**Paula**


	8. Chapter 8

I still hate the idea of the barbeque. I don't want to go... but guess what. I'm in Christian's car, on my way to the Belikov's mansion. I've never been there and hell, I hate the idea of meeting Dimitri after the argument yesterday. I feel so ashamed of myself, of what I did and everything that I've said to him. If you ask me if I would take that back the answer is yes. I would love to. I actually don't know what was in my head at the time, I admit I was beyond mad at him but right now I regret it.

I remember Adrian saying that I should fight for what I want, for him, for my Dimitri. Why I didn't listen to him and fought harder? Maybe today God gave me a chance to make it right, to show how sorry I am and everything will be alright. Yeah Rose, you wish.

"So tell me again, why is Christian coming with us?" I ask Lissa who sits on the front seat of the car.

"Because my parents want to get to know him." She answers taking his free hand in between hers.

"Why now?" I ask again. I know it's annoying and that I should be happy for them but I can't help, it is really interesting. I hope it's not one of Lissa's parents' traps and make a fool of Christian.

"Can you be just happy for us and shut up?" Asks Lissa.

"And please don't talk about me like I'm not here." Christian adds.

"No Sparky, I didn't even notice that you were here. I thought that some spirit of God drives this damn car." I say sarcastic.

"Rose, can you please not say 'Sparky' at the barbeque?" Lissa asks me, now looking at me. I know what she means and of course I won't say it.

"Of course I won't say it Liss, I was just messing around." I say.

"I hope so." She answers but more for herself.

"So Christian, tell me, how will you impress your parents - in - low?" I ask.

"Just like you are going to do." He answers laughing at me.

"What is this supposed to mean?" I ask putting my head between Christian's and Lissa's sits.

"I mean that you are into Dimitri and some little bird told me that he is into you, too." He says smiling like the fool he is.

"Well, that little bird lied to you." I say looking at Lissa, guessing the she is that little bird Christian refers to. I can't believe that she actually said my so called story to Christian.

"Really"? Asks Lissa. "I thought he likes you." She adds trying to make fun of me.

"Just shut your mouth, Liss. You don't have the right to talk at the barbeque, got it?" I say.

"As you say." She answers.

In the end we arrive at Belikov's mansion and let me say... WOW... I've never seen such a house, if I can call it a house. It is really big house and white from the outside. I really have no words to describe it. All I can say is that this house looks really beautiful.

"Come on!" Says Lissa.

"Where?" I ask looking weird at her.

"In the back yard." She says taking one of my hands and one of Christian's dragging us after her. We arrive in some huge garden with a lake, trees and... listen carefully, a pool. The fire for the barbeque is already on and Lissa'a parents talking to Dimitri's parents.

"Hey Lissa." Says Dimitri's mother hugging her.

"Hello."Lissa says back. The woman turns to me so she can hug me to.

"Hey, If I remember right you name is Rose, isn't it?" She asks.

"Yes Missis, I'm Rose." I answer hugging her back. I first met her at Lissa'a house and from what I've seen she is a very kind woman. I just hope that she doesn't know that I'm under age.

"Oh call me Olena." She says smiling.

"Sure."

"Dimitri, come here and say 'hi' to our guests." She screams and I froze. NO, please no. Please God, let there be another Dimitri in this family.

I look at the ground, not wanting to see him coming to us.

"Hello, Lissa, Rose." He says, kissing the back of our hands. A gentleman, like always.

"Hey, Dimitri." Says Lissa, nudging me with her elbow.

"Nice to see you, Rose." He tells me. I can notice a bit of sarcasm in his voice, but hell, he has every fucking right to do so. I am so ashame to be here now, in front of him without being able to look him in the eyes, his little, dark brown eyes. Now his hair is loose, not in a pony tail, like it usually is. He looks younger and I wish he had had shown this part of him to me.

I don't answer him, instead I turn my back to him and walk to where Andre is taking to some girls, I sum Dimitri's sisters. It's incredible how alike they look.

At the end of the lunch, Lissa's and Dimitri's parents makes us to form a circle. Why? I don't know.

"So, I guess you are wandering why I asked you to form a circle." Dimitri's father says. Well, he is right. We actually are wandering this. "This is because we are going to play. Yes, you heard me, we are going to play a little bit. Now please choose a partner with who you are going to play." He adds and we all (the kids, the only rational people from this garden) stare at him.

"Move." Reah screams.

I look at Lissa but she is already at Christian's side. I look at Andre, but he already made team with one of Dimitri's sister, the one that is not pregnant. The only one left is Dimitri and a little kid.

"I take the kid." I say.

"No, he is not going to play." One of Dimitri's sisters says. I assume that she is the mother of the kid.

"Okay." I say and then I look at Dimitri. He gives me a smile saying:

"So, Roza, who is the leader, me or you?" He asks, laughing like he just said a good joke.

"Okay, now everyone take the hand of your partner." Olena says. Dimitri takes my right hand in his and my heart skips several beats. What am I going to do now?

"What's the prize of all this madness?" Andre asks.

"There's no prize." Reah says.

"Then why are we doing this?"

"For fun, you idiot." Reah adds.

"So, the first game is... jumping with you shoelaces linked 20 meters." Dimitri's father says. WOW, so funny. Really, what are we, a bunch of kids? Couldn't he find other games?

I link my shoelaces with Dimitri's and wait for the start.

"Are you nervous?" Dimitri asks me.

"Of what, jumping? Of course I'm not." I answer. He takes my hand in his and I look weird at him.

"That's how we have to jump." He answers at my unaddressed question.

"I know." I answer back. I'm a little rude and I don't like it.

The pregnant woman gives us the start and we start to jump.

After 1 hour

To be short, all the games were as dumb as the first one. Fully there were 4 games. One for each parent. Dimitri's father was the jumping, Olena's was jumping in sacks, Reah's was running with your partner on your back and Lissa's father was 100-meter race. Yeah, all of them were boring, some children games, but spending so much time with Dimitri made me realize how stupid I was for throwing him out of my life. He is serious, cautious, funny, wonderful, handsome and an incredible person.

I thought that being with Dimitri in the same team will be a won content. Well, it wasn't. Being way shorter than him I made him lose him balance and this way we lost. The only game we won was the one where he had to carry me on his back.

After all was this games, I take a glass of water and sit on the grass, in the front of the lake. I feel exhausted and I really need a little time only for breathing.

"Hey, what are you doing here, so lonely?" Asks no one else but Dimitri. He sits next to me, too near, in my opinion.

"Nothing, just breathing." I answer.

"Of course you are breathing."

"What do you want?" I ask looking at him.

"Nothing. Do I look like someone that needs something?" He also asks. "It's a quite beautiful view, isn't it?" He adds.

"Yes, it is breathtaking." I answer after some seconds of meditation.

"I was a kid when my parents bought this house. I've never really lived here." He says, looking lost.

"Why?" I ask.

"I wanted to grow up in Russia, where I was born. When I heard that my parents wanted to move in the U.S.A. I remember that I started to cry. I really love my country, I've never wanted to leave it. So I grew up with my aunt. I moved here five years ago, or something like this."

"That's why you still have your accent and your parents don't?" I ask.

"Maybe... even thought I speak English since I was 10." He says and I'm left impressed. At 10 years old I couldn't even say my full name.

"Wow..."

"I'm happy that I could grow up in Russia. Youth is really different here from there. I think that there they are more responsible." He says.

I think that being around me Dimitri changed. Or is he's changed only when he's around me. Truth is that I like when he smiles and even if he didn't want to show how much my words from last night hurt him, I could read it on his eyes. Maybe if I say how sorry I am he will forgive me, maybe if I tell him what was the reason why I did what I did he will be sorry and everything will be like it used to be.

"Look, Dimitri, I wanna say tha-" But I don't finish my sentence because the voice of someone saying 'he is a killer' gets our attention. I turn to see who said that and to my surprise it is Reah, addressing Christian.

"He is a criminal." She screams again.

**-x-**

**Hey, sorry for taking so long with this chapter.**

**I hope you like this one and please let me know what you think...**

**I also want to thank to Steff, my beta.**

**Lot of love.**

**Paula **


	9. Chapter 9

"He is a criminal." She screams again.

"What does she mean?" Asks Dimitri who sits next to me. It must be something very interesting to him, but all I know is that I have to help my friend, that I need to take Lissa away from here. So, I get up and hurry to her.

"Christian, go!" I order to him. He really needs to go, I don't know what the hell he did to make Reah say something like that, but he really got her mad.

"But I can't." He answers. Ohhh, this annoying kid... he never knows when to disappear.

"Go, Christian, I'll take care of Lissa." I order again and finally he leaves.

I hurry to take Lissa away from this madness. She is hurt more than anyone right now and I don't really want to be in her shoes.

"Dimitri, come here!" I scream and he appears next to me in less than a second. Wow, that was really fast.

"What, do you need something?" He asks.

"Can you lead us to a room, please?" I ask. I need to take Lissa somewhere to calm her down. She is crying really hard right now. I don't know what the hell happened, but I'm about to find out.

"Sure, follow me." He says and we do so. We enter the living room, and all I can say is wow, I have never seen in my life a room like this, not even at Dragomir's. Than we go upstairs and finally we stop in front of a door.

"Go in!" Dimitri says and leaves us alone.

We enter and I help Lissa to climb in the bed.

"How do you feel?" I ask, sitting next to her.

"Just, please don't talk. I'm really mad and angry right now and I don't want to scream at you because of what my mom did. Right now I hate her so much, so much, Rose. Why doеs she have to be so bad? Why can't she understand me?" She asks but I don't answer. I can't find an answer no matter how hard I try.

"I don't know." I say in the end.

"She hates me, I swear, my mother hates me." Lissa says.

"No, she doesn't. And you know it!"

"Just go and leave me alone, Rose!" She orders me.

I get up to do as she says but in the end she stops me.

"Wait!"

"What?" I ask, almost screaming.

"What about you and Dimitri? Are you together now?" She asks and I sit down next to her in the bed.

"There's no me and Dimitri." I tell her.

"Why not? I thought things are going in the right direction between the two of you." She says looking at me. I don't really want to talk about it, but seeing that talking about anything else to her stops her tears, I go on with this conversation.

"Because I did something stupid and he doesn't want to see me anymore." I answer.

"It didn't seemed to be like that today." She says and I stare at her. What does she mean?

"Explain yourself; what do you want to say?" I ask.

"The way he looked at you today... I don't think that he doesn't want to see you anymore. He adores you... and I can say it just from the way he looks at you." She says.

"You must..." I try to say but she stops me.

"Look Rose, I don't know what you have done but he still likes you. I'm sure about it." Lissa says taking my hands in hers.

"How can you be so sure if you even don't know what have I done?" I ask.

"Because of the way he looks at you, Rose. Open up your eyes girl!" She almost screams the last part.

"He is just trying to be polite." I tell her.

"You are not polite looking like that at a girl... quite the opposite I can say." She says almost smiling. "I mean, look at me and Christian... we want to be together but the whole world is against us. Don't let him go, Rose. You may never find someone like him ever again." Lissa says.

"I think you are right. I shouldn't let him go."

"Now go and talk to him, you will tell me later what you have done." She says pushing me out of bed. What a good friend I have here.

"Okay, okay... but will you be alright here, by yourself?" I ask.

"It's what I want right now. To be alone" She says and I leave her.

I close the door after me and breath in, trying to find enough courage to talk to Dimitri. I don't really know what to say or do... all I want is to disappear, maybe this way everyone will forget about me and all the stupid things I do. Maybe this way Dimitri will forget about me.

I go down stairs with the mission to find Dimitri, but it seems that my mission is not that hard because he stands there, with his back at me, looking at something. I walk slowly, trying not to make a sound.

"Hey comrade, what are you looking at?" I ask, trying to be a little polite but not too much. This man needs to smile from time to time.

"This picture" He answers, showing me a picture with a little kid.

"And who is that?" I ask, trying to convince him that I'm interested about everything he is.

"Me." He simply says.

"Wow, interesting." I say with sarcasm.

"I was very happy back then." He says and my smile fades away in a second.

"What about this moment, aren't you happy now?" I ask praying that he will say yes.

"Not like I used to be." He answers. "You see, this picture was taken when I was in my country... I still remember that moment. I was at a birthday party of some guy, my aunt was with me and she took the picture. She said that I look very happy and that she can't help but take a picture with me." He says, leaving me speechless.

"You miss her, right?" I say in the end.

"I do, but there's nothing I can do about it." He says, looking down.

"You can go visit her when you are free." I say, taking one of his big hands in mines.

"She's dead." He says.

"I'm sorry." I say, stepping closer to him. "Talk about the time you were happy!" I dare him. "Tell me more about it."

"I don't know when I really was happy. Every moment of happiness was like a blur to me. In a minute I was smiling and in the next one I was crying. My childhood is something that I almost hate right now." He says, breaking my heart in two. I know that there is something that forced him to put this mask on.

"Why? I thought that you were happy because you were in your country; with the people you love the most. You said you loved your time back there." I say, sitting on the sofa, making him to do the same.

"It's true, I should have been happy but I wasn't. All I wanted was to be surrounded by my family and... I wasn't." He starts to say but all I want him to do is to look at me, and he doesn't.

"What does it mean?" I ask, confused.

"It means that I never wanted to be here, I moved to this country because my family moved here. When I was a child my parents moved here and left me and my sister there. When we reached adolescence, my sister decided to move here too and I had no other choice but to move, too."

"You had no other choice." I whisper.

"No, I hadn't." He says sad.

"Well, there must be something that made you happy once, something. Tell me about it!" I order.

"Why do you want to know?" He asks back.

"Because..." I started to growl under my breath. Will he care if I say sorry for what I did last night? I don't think so, but at least I won't die if I try. "Because I want to know, is that a bad thing?" I ask like we are friends for a life time.

"Does it matter?" He asks slowly.

"Yes, to me."

And than... nothing happen. I don't say anything, he says nothing. I look at him but he doesn't look back. In this moment I really want to know what is in his head, what he thinks about me and more important what I mean to him.

"Look Rose, I don't think that we should talk about this." He says, now looking at me. I've never seen before, but his eyes are hiding a sadness that make me feel like I will never be able to make it go away.

"Why not, I thought you like me." I say jumping a little closer to him on the sofa. Now I really look like a fucking child. Lame Rose, lame. But now, being this close to him, feeling the heat of his body, the softness of the palm of his hand makes me kill myself for what I did last night.

"So, how's Lissa?" He asks standing up, changing the subject of our discussion.

"Don't you dare gentleman, don't you dare to change the subject like that. Who do you think you are?" I ask almost screaming, standing up from the sofa. Thanks God no one is around here to hear me.

I approach him, taking his hand in my hand. I try to do so as to dispel any doubt from his mind that what I'm going to say is a joke. I want him to take this moment as serious as he can, because I'm going to do so.

"Rose, let go..." He says trying to break free from my grip.

But instead of letting him go, I get up on my tip toes and kiss him. For a second he freeze but I let go of every feel of guilt and try to show him how sorry I am. But guess what; instead of kissing me back he pushes as far away as he can from me. I look at him, trying to understand why he did what he did, but I'm clueless.

"Rose... what are you-" He starts to say but I don't let him finish.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for what I did and said last night, I'm really sorry." I say, fighting with my fucking tears that are as stubborn as me, trying to fall down my face.

"If you are sorry right now, why did you say what you said last time?" He asks, trying to keep the distance between the two of us.

"Because I was afraid" I answer, letting my tears to fall.

"Afraid of what?" He screams at me. I think I got on his nerves.

"Last week..." I began to say turning my back to him, wanting to hide my tears. They show my weakness and I don't want to look weak, not even for a second. "Last week, I went to visit you, every day of the week, but... every day you said you where busy. So, tell me now, what was I supposed to think?" I ask in the end but not showing my face to him.

"You ... what?" He asks, forcing me to face him.

"Don't act like you don't know." I say back. "This is the last thing I want to hear from you, Dimitri, that you didn't knew about it."

"No Rose, I didn't know because no one told me that you actually came to visit me." He says taking my face between the palms of his hands.

"Don't lie, Dimitri, because I was there when your secretary called and asked if you were free. And guess what, you said NO." I say screaming the last word.

"But how did you reach to my secretary without the guards to stop you?" He asks again. These stupid questions that makes no sense to me makes me scream.

"What are you talking about, Dimitri? She was there, at the entrance and there were no guards." I answer, trying to calm myself down.

"Rose, that is not my secretary and I assure you that no one told me that you came to see me.." He says and for a second I almost believe him.

"But I was there when she called you." I whisper.

"She didn't call me." He says back.

"Then someone is plotting against our relationship." I say trying to turn this sad situation in a funnier one.

"What?" He asks giving me one of his amazing smiles.

"If that dumb person you actually pay to be there didn't tell you that I was there than this mean that someone is plotting against our relationship." I say, trying to smile back. "Now really, Dimitri, I'm sorry for what I've said last night. Very sorry" I continue.

For some seconds we just stare at each other, without saying a word. It feels like we don't have enough courage to do anything else. But what the hell, I'm Rose Hathaway, I was born to do something.

Just in the second I try to throw myself at him someone enters the room.

"So, what are you doing here and where is Lissa?" Rhea asks, destroying the moment.

-x-


	10. Sorry

Hey guys,

This is Paula and I really want to apologize for not uploading anymore. I've been through a rough year, the last one of the high school and frankly I was very busy. I hope you can forgive me.

If there are still people who wants to read my story please let me know and I'll gladly take it to an end.

Thank you for everything, for reading my story and for leaving me your beautiful reviews.

Goodbye and take care of you.


	11. Chapter 10

"So, what are you doing here and where is Lissa?" Rhea asks, destroying the moment.

"Gosh, Rhea, you scared the shit out of me." I tell her, going as near as I can to her. I need her out of here and also out of Lissa's space.

"So, where is Lissa?" She asks again. I love this woman but sometimes she really gets on my nerves... right there she is for Lissa, on her nerves. Lissa loves her mother but, keeping her away from Christian is not good for her, or for him... and more important, for me.

"Lissa needs to be alone. I'm sorry but I can't tell you where she is." I answer her.

"I know, Rose, I know she needs to be alone but I'm her mother and it's my right to know that she is fine." She tells me like I didn't know that she was Lissa's mother.

"You don't need to know if she is fine or not. If she is in this situation it's because of you. You are the one that suddenly walked up and accused Christian of murder when you don't know what are you talking about. So, please give Lissa some space right now. She needs to be alone for now." I say and suddenly I feel so much better. Someone needed to tell this woman that she acts like a bitch to Christian and talks about things she doesn't even know about.

"Rose, I know you love Lissa, and I thank you so much for this, for being next to her every time she needs you, but Christian is not right for her and you know it. You know it and please make an effort and accept it." She tells me. I look at her for some seconds, Dimitri being long forgotten , and then I walk away. This woman is a lost cause. She will never understand Christian's story and the worst part is that she is not even trying to do so. Sometimes I hate her for this, because even she knows it causes Lissa a lot of pain.

I hear Dimitri following me and when I know that I'm far away from Rhea, I turn to face him.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that." I say walking closer to him.

"It's okay." He says hugging me. Yeah, it feels right and extremely good. I belong here. For some seconds, the feeling that I'm in the right place at the right time, in Dimitri's arms, makes me smile. But of course, my happiness doesn't last for long because the thought of Lissa comes into my mind.

"I think I have to go and see what Lissa is doing." I say struggling to set myself free from his confortable arms.

"I think you should leave her alone. Let her come out of the room on her own." He says and I think that he is right. There's no need to bother Lissa. She should rest and make new powers for a strong fight with her mother. Because, help me God, it will happen.

"Yeah, you are right." I say returning to the place I was before, his arms.

"Would you like to tell me why Rhea accused Christian of murder?" He asks trying to look me in the eyes. Oh boy, I knew this question would come sooner or later. I think that everyone wants to know the story that hides behind Rhea's words.

"Sure." I answer.

"Okay, let's sit then." He says and in that moment I notice that we are in the kitchen.

"Well, the story started when Christian was 7 years old. He was a loner, never had friends or talked to strangers. He was the kind of kid that ran home after school because he didn't want to be bullied by others kids. He was a sad child." I say and pause for a second. It's hard for me to say such a story, first of all, knowing that is not mine and, second of all, it makes my heart break for him.

"Go on!" Dimitri says.

"Well, because of the lack of friends he had to come up with some made by him, imaginary friends. For three years he lived being thought by the others to be insane. The worst part of it is that his parents used to think the same." I stop for a second, wanting to be interrupted by Dimitri, but all he does is staring at me so I go on. "Because he was thought to be insane his parents used to locked him in the house. And when he was 10 years old, a fire burned down his house. Trying to save him, his parents died in the fire. After that everyone blamed Christian, even the police. He was a ten years old boy accused of a murder only because he had imaginary friends."

"And what Christian says about it?" Dimitri asks, finally saying something. I see nothing on his face. Why can't I read that poker face of his? Sometimes it makes me think that he doesn't care about some things.

"Nothing, he says that he was sleeping when his mother came to him, screaming 'Fire!' " I answer.

"But the whole world blames him." He says. Not a question, but a statement. Does he blames Christian too?

"Yes, but being thought as an insane kid, the police blamed him."

"But how does Lissa'a family knows about it?" He asks like this is the most important question to ask.

"Well, when Lissa's father found out that his precious daughter has a boyfriend, of course he did all he could to dig into Christian's past. He found out about the fire and automatically blamed Christian too. Feels like the whole world blames him" I say sitting up. " I need some air." I say and walk out. I don't hear Dimitri following me so I walk as fast as I can, not letting anyone see my face. I stop when I reach the back and sit on the green grass letting hot tears fall down my face. maybe I don't really show it but I really love Christian. He is like the big brother I never had. Whenever I need Lissa he is there too, to help me, to give me a piece of advice. I will never blame him for what happened. I wouldn't blame anyone but God. He is the one who gave Christian such an ugly life.

-o-o-

Right now I'm at my mother's work place. More specifically, at Adrian's parents' house. I came here with the hope that maybe I would find him here. It feels good when I talk to him. He really listens to me, he tries to understand me as good as he can. He gives his best to discover the real me. Now, I feel like I need to talk to him, like I need to tell him all that's on my heart. Like he said last time, he is like a priest to me. I can tell him everything without thinking twice.

"Are you hungry?" My mother asks, coming close to me in the garden.

"No, mom. Thank you." I say trying to avoid her eyes. Maybe she doesn't know lot of things about me nowadays but only by looking once into my eyes she can tell that something bothers me.

"Rose, is there something that bothers you?" She asks, not looking at me.

"No mom, you know... just lots of things to do for school. There's nothing wrong." I say, not looking at her either.

We stay next to each other for some minutes in complete silence. When I finally dare to look at her, I notice that she has tears in her eyes.

"Mom!" I whisper trying to get her attention. She seems lost and deep down I feel like I am the one to be blamed for these tears. "Mom, answer me!" I say again, this time a little louder.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm really sorry." She says and I get really lost. She is sorry for what?

"Sorry for what, mom?" I ask.

"Because I am not able to give you everything your friends have. I'm sorry because you don't have a father like your friends. I'm sorry because you have to be ashamed because your mother is just a house maid. I'm sorry for all those things. I'm sorry for not giving you the life you deserve. You are a good child, Rose. you deserve better than this." She says, finally saying all that bothers her.

"Mom, I am not ashamed of what you are. You already are giving me everything I need." I say trying to comfort her. I don't want her to feel sorry for those things. She is the best mother Rose Hathaway could ask for. Maybe she is too good to me. "And mom, you don't have to mention a thing about my father. I don't know who he is and I don't have a desire to find out. I lived so long without him that I don't even feel like I need a father. I never needed him. I only need you mom." I say hugging her.

"I'm sorry." She says again.

"Stop it!" I say letting her go.

"I need to go work. Will you be alright here on your own?" She asks but exactly in the moment I want to answer her, someone speaks out loud. Just the person I needed.

"She won't be on her own." Adrian says to my mother.

Mom says nothing. She takes a look at me and leaves the two of us in the garden.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asks sitting next to me.

"Just chill." I answer.

"So, what happened with that guy?" He asks.

"I think we are good now." I say not looking at him.

"You think?" He asks a little too loud for my ears.

"Yeah."

"Why?" He asks again. Oh God, this guy is a really impatient person.

"I don't really know what is going to happen between us but I am glad that I finally conffesed my true feeling to him. And guess what? He feels the same. " I say.

"Glad to see you happy." He says smiling at me. I don't know why but lately I feel like I know Adrian for a life time. I feel really confortable around him, I feel like he can understand me no matter what.

"I'm really happy that I met you, Adrian." I say looking into his shining green eyes.

"Me too, Rose." He says back smiling at me.

-o-

**Hey guys, here you go, the 10****th**** chapter.**

**Thank you so much for being here.**

**Paula **


End file.
